Huis Clos
Merci de ne pas modifier cette page sans demander à Yann38 ou a Etoile_de_Feu. Please do not modify this article without asking Yann38 or Etoile_de_Feu. A propos de la room Huis Clos est un salon francophone sur le site de jeu Kongregate. Huis Clos is named after the play by Jean-Paul Sartre, for which the English title is "No Exit". The room owner is Yann38. The previous room owner is Dacister. Thank you for your hard work! The moderators are BlueFox57 (his alt/spy account is Grincheux) and AngelZGamer . Anciens modérateurs Hyrael : La première Room Owner. Portée disparue depuis bien longtemps. Apparaît parfois sous le pseudo Hyraelle. Seagu11 : Modératrice de 2015 à 2016. Aujourd'hui une utilisatrice normale et active. DrunkRen : Modérateur en 2015. Aujourd'hui un utilisateur (à moitié) actif, il est revenu sur Huis Clos pendant l'été 2016. Caracal57 : Modérateur du 21/12/2013 au 29/07/2014. Aimait '''beaucoup '''sanctionner les gens gratuitement. A eu une certaine tendance au troll avant de quitter le site. Habitués GriffeCrepuscule : Banni de multiples fois, apprécié par les uns, détesté par tout le reste. Etoile_de_Feu : Toujours fidèle au poste, adepte des blagues pas drôles, présent sur la room depuis 2009 (d'ailleurs il a quelques cheveux blancs). Yann38 : Un ancien de 2010 (moins ancien que Etoile, et oui). Malgré ses longues périodes d'inactivité, il est toujours la, résistant encore et toujours à l'envahisseur (et maintenant il est modo RO). Pal100 : Maître des blagues pas drôles (bon parfois elles le sont, soulignons bien le "parfois"). Aujourd'hui porté disparu. Utilisateurs "porté disparus" Cette section est dédiée aux anciens actifs, nous ayant aujourd'hui quittés. Roch (il est revenu maintenant) Petitefleche Baberber Alexlepage Tsugumi1 KirbyWarrior Uraniiie (Maintenant sur Grenouilles & Escargots) Altarek Syilune (Maintenant sur Grenouilles & Escargots) Goyoya (Darkvsx - les deux comptes sont ban) Polomine Jeje1491 (Maintenant au Royaume Bleu) Mithrandir_ Beermarket Laliarie Yes222 Atom388 (je t'aimais D: ) Stachounek IdragonFR Ludivine777 (Maintenant au Royaume Bleu) Julien62 Wolfmoon47 Straussaka Stevemitaine Lenflammeur Nicoboss Hakamaru999 Pacman33100 Peninque Hacker__ (ses doubles comptes nous manqueront) KiTtY38 Laenthis (Pas une grande perte) (Liste non terminée et non exhaustive, nous rajouterons probablement des pseudos.) Mentions spéciales MAE51 : "CC C MAE" Mae. Une histoire d'amour, une histoire de haine. Un utilisateur underage (10 ans) ayant "discuté" avec nous pendant une semaine, attendant patiemment son permaban. Aujourd'hui une légende de Huis Clos, il restera à jamais dans nos coeurs. Courant 2019, des habitués effectuèrent de longues recherches afin de le retrouver. Un compte au même nom apparaissant sur le -15 de JVC, nous lui envoyâmes un message privé. Quelle fut notre surprise quand, ô, grâce ! C'était lui ! Lui demandant de venir sur Huis Clos, il vint nous saluer, clôturant finalement sa légendaire présence au sein de nos esprits. Les différents comptes de GriffeCrepuscule : Cet utilisateur bien connu pour ses nombreux comptes (beaucoup sont permaban). Pour en citer quelques-uns : Shinyvee, Supegas, JeSuisUneMoto, JeSuisUneMoto2, Tiroir, LaveVaisselle. La liste est longue mais nous t'excusons, Griffe.Category:Chat rooms Category:French chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with popular culture references Category:Chat rooms without room owners